Sheridan To Carmichael Make the change
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Can Donna forgive her and Sam's past to enjoy their life together? Will her past catch up with her?
1. Reflecting on the past

Chapter One

A/N: Hi this is my first instalment of Sheridan to Carmichael, Make the change. Please review and tell me what you think, it's my first one so I might not be as good as others. Thanks and enjoy.

The new Donna Carmichael held on to her husband's hand touching his face every so often to make sure he was real. She knew if she was dreaming her heart would break in the morning, but this was real, not a dream. She had never felt so happy. She and Sam's eyes were locked towards each other, not breaking contact. She sensed the familiar scent of the sea, and broke contact to look where she was. Her eyes were fogged with tears as she recognized her surroundings. The memories flooded back as she sat on the rock where her and Sam had first made love. She felt a shiver run down her spine as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have brought you here." Sam said miserably.

"No! I am just surprised how you remembered all these years." Donna replied.

Sam wiped the tear away with his finger and pulled her in close. He kissed her gently slowly undoing her hair from the loose bun she put up earlier.

"Shall we try reliving the memory?" Sam whispered whilst nuzzling her ear. Donna pulled away from the kiss and walked away from the rocks back to the hotel. Tears rolling down her face she ran straight up to her separate bathroom. She took off her clothes, wincing at every garment and stared at herself in the mirror, she never really cared what she looked like, she knew she was aging quickly, but it had never occurred how much.

Soft wrinkles appeared on her used to be smooth skin, from sadness. Her breasts sagged from having her daughter Sophie. Veins standing upright from her wrists. What happened to me? She thought. She put her dress back on as she heard a creak from her bedroom door.

"Donna?" Sam's voice echoed through the empty room. Donna took one last look at herself in the mirror and came in with a smile on her face.

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked. Donna bit her lip and tried to come up with something believable.

" It was all a bit too much honey, you know, Sophie, you and I, the whole sex thing..." Donna saw Sam sigh and his head hung. She wished she hadn't said anything. Why did she always have to open her mouth. " I didn't mean anything sweetheart, it's just it's been 21 years and I haven't even kissed another guy, let alone, well you know. I just want everything to be perfect, but it can't happen because of my body." She look down at her body, depressed. As if it had betrayed her.

" Are you kidding Sheridan?!? You just got riper with age, not that you weren't stunning before but look at you now. We all have our wrinkles, but ours tells past and there will be many more of happiness in our future."

" Oh you were always a good liar Mr. Carmichael." Donna giggled as he grabbed her by the wrists kissing her deeply and meaningfully. Her hands worked her way up to his shirt buttons, but this time he broke away leaving Donna in a puckered up position looking like a startled fish.

" I have to go sort something out downstairs." He explained as he gave her one last kiss before walking downstairs. She slumped on the bed still smelling his strong aftershave. She laid on the bed mesmerised by what just happened. She nearly lost control. She giggled at herself and jumped suddenly as her two best friends stumbled into the bedroom.

"Ooooh is this the scene of the crime?" Tanya said giggling. Donna whacked her with a pillow.

" Not yet but it nearly was, well its was a good job we didn't because you would have caught us in the act!" Donna laughed imagining the look on her friends faces if they came in whilst Sam and herself were rolling around on the bed.

" Well what happened then Chiquitita?" Rosie asked gently braiding Donna's mermaid curls.

Donna broke down in tears.

" Well we went down on the beach and he brought me to the place we both did it for the first time, but I ran away because I remembered what I used to look like, so young, so full of life the way we use.. Ouch!" Donna was broken off by Tanya swiftly punching her in the arm.

" Enough of this talk Sheridan, your a dynamo, not an aging cat lady. You are still very beautiful and young. But you could use a shower honey." Donna looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess. She hopped into the shower and washed her long blonde curls. She got out feeling much better, as if she washed away all the worry and the upset. She expected to see Tanya and Rosie waitnig but they had gone.


	2. Champagne and Strawberries x

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone this is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it please review if you want me to add something to the story or put up ideas I would be happy to oblige. (If you think the chapters are a bit too short too will you please tell me because I'm not really sure?)This bit is for mature readers so be warned, it's not gutter, I think it's really nicely written considering I'm only 14 so enjoy

Sam was balancing a bottle of champagne and fresh juicy strawberries; he hoped this would put Donna in the mood. He didn't want to pressure her but they had missed out on 21 years of romance, he didn't want them to waste a single second. He carried them carefully upstairs, trying to not step on any of the creaky stairs to startle Donna. When he opened the door he saw Donna through a crack in the door, drying her thick curls, she just glowed. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman? He thought. Donna came out of the bathroom in a long green satin night gown, he instantly recognised it, he bought it for her on her birthday, and it still fitted her he thought. He loved green on her; it brought out her beautiful eyes. She jumped when she saw Sam carrying the Champagne and Strawberries and instantly smiled, she radiated.

"Oh Mr. Carmichael you old romantic!" She said kissing him softly. But quickly breaking to pour the champagne.

"To us," toasted Donna.

"To us," Sam repeated. They spent the next half hour dipping strawberries in the champagne and feeding them to one another. The champagne tasted delicious as it trickled down Donna's throat. Afterwards they laid on the bed, every once in a while feeding each other and kissing.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Donna said.

"Anything my darling wife." Sam replied.

"Why did you leave Lorraine?"

"Because she and I could see I was madly in love with you and also the fact she had numerous affairs was probably the last straw." He said.

"Why would she have affairs? You're amazing." Donna said, blushing at how corny that sounded. It was none of her business, was it?

"Because I refused to make love to her, because I always silently compared it to you."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry," Donna whispered as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't be, you should be flattered." He replied laughing. Donna smiled and kissed his nose, she wanted to change the subject, and she didn't want to go on about what they had missed on their wedding night.

"So," she said lolling on to his chest "was I really that good in bed?" She blushed as she said it but was eager to find out.

"You were bloody fantastic." Sam replied kissing her head. Donna was still curious.

"What was the best thing about it?"

"That it was you I was making love to." Tears clouded in Donna's eyes as she wasn't expecting an answer like that. She sat up on the bed her hair tickling his face.

"Then I guess Mrs Carmichael has a lot to live up to, to be the standard of Donna Sheridan" she said playfully.

"Afraid so," Sam said clearly enjoying the game.

"So if I did this?" Donna slowly undid the buttons on Sam's shirt. Trailing her finger down the centre of his chest and stopping at his trouser line. Sam gasped with excitement. Donna giggled.

"Or I did this." She slowly undid his belt trailing it across the lower part of his stomach. A small moan escaped him. Donna was pleased that she made him feel this way.

"Yes that's definitely Donna Sheridan style," He whispered to her.

"Well Donna Sheridan would have done this really well," She whispered in his ear. She slowly pulled his trousers down and flung them off in one quick movement. And stroked the elastic at the top of his boxers.

"Oh God Donna Sheridan!" He said groaning.

"Oh you revealed my double identity," she said, feigning disappointment. Sam laughed. Now it was time to get serious.

"Okay Okay 007, now it's my turn." He rolled her over so she was at the bottom. He looked into her eyes and thought of nothing but her happiness. He delicately stroked her amazing cheekbones and slowly unzipped her dress, now it was her turn to moan.

"I've only dreamed of this moment for 21 years, I can't believe its happening." Sam said. The only sound Donna could make was Ugh as she kissed him deeply. This was followed by loud moans and blissful gasps as they finally had there reunion.


	3. Sweat,Tears and Blood

Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the person who is my role model on this fan fiction. Donna Sheridan Carmichael, thank you for being such an inspiration. Reviews Makes Charlotte Happy! Sorry this chapter was so short but I have a really good chapter coming up :D.

Donna Awoke curled up against Sam's chest, she gently stroked the trace of his lips with her little finger. He woke up almost immediately, before throwing her into a plunging kiss.

"That's not fair," She said once they had finally broken apart. " How come are you allowed to make me dizzy and don't have any effect on you?" She mocked pouting.

"Are you kidding Sheridan? You've seen what you have done to me last night. Now I am afraid I won't have to let you go, you'd be my reluctant prisoner." He said chuckling wrapping his arms around her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Trust me honey, it wouldn't be reluctant when I'm with you." She replied gently biting his arms.

"You're such a tease Mrs Carmichael." He whispered nibbling her ear like he had done all those years ago.

"Am I now? Baby I'm just getting started." She rolled over so she was on top of him. He stroked her hair absentmindedly. He had never been so happy in his life. Donna pulled his arm on hers and looked at his watch .

"Oh shoot its 10 o clock, I have to get dressed." She grabbed the quilt of Sam and tried to get dressed with it around her.

"Um honey I think you can kiss your modesty goodbye from last night," He grinned at her and she let the quilt go. "That's better," he said appreciatively. She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. He blew one straight back and she feigned a hurt look.

Sam got up,

"What part of a prisoner don't you understand Mrs," He said pinning her up against the wall.

"Samuel Carmichael if you don't let me go this second I will scream," She warned him.

"Go for it," He replied. Donna took a deep breath and as she was about to yell Sam kissed her roughly his tongue searching urgently around her mouth. Donna was so stunned she didn't respond for a moment. She couldn't resist and pushed him back singing softly 'Mamma Mia Here I go again my my how can I resist ya?' He just wouldn't give up. He rammed her up the wall so much she couldn't reach the floor with her toes. She wrapped her legs around him, as he grasped her back and they were soon back to where they started. Suddenly the door flew open and Rosie and Tanya jumped out. Sam was so startled he dropped Donna to the ground, who landed on her rear with a thud, banging her head on the corner of her dressing table.

"Donna you okay?" said all 3 of them in unison. Blood trickled down from Donna's head to her neck.

"Yeah I'm Ugh I think I, I feel Ugh."

"She faints at the sight of blood," said Rosie urgently. Right on cue Donna's head slumped forward as she slid to the floor.

"Will she be ok?" Sam asked worried at the sight of his precious wife bleeding and unconscious, not to mention the embarrassment of being naked in front of them. Sam grabbed for his clothes and quickly got changed.

"Yeah she will be fine, just put her on the bed she will come around." said Rosie. "She once cut herself on stage and went out like a light for 2 hours while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. Then at the last minute she woke and carried on as if nothing had happened." Rosie said chuckling at the memory.

"Oh yeah I remember that." said Tanya laughing. Then all three of them hoisted Donna onto the bed.

"Leave her to us Sam," Rosie said. Sam didn't look to good himself and left quickly. Rosie and Tanya changed Donna into fresh underwear and clothes, which was slightly awkward, they let her go and Donna flopped back onto the bed and remained there until later in the afternoon


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I am really sorry about this plot line but it was really good (I'll make everything ok again.  I dedicate this chapter to my Best friend Kayleigh 

Donna awoke at 2 o clock. She immediately got up and swayed slightly. _ What happened? Where is Sam? _She staggered to the mirror seeing a small cut on the side of her forehead and everything came tumbling back. _Sam, Mamma Mia, Door Opening. _But she was feeling a lot better now. Oh shoot the party. Donna had to clear up; she tumbled downstairs armed with a bin bag and a mop, to find everything clean. _Sam _she thought, smiling to herself. She sat at the bar only to find Harry next to her.

"Hi Harry," She greeted him

"Hello Donna" He politely greeted her back. " I heard you bumped your head I hope you are okay," he smiled

"Yes I'm fine thanks" She poured herself an orange juice, as she was about to take a sip when she heard a noise.

"I'll be back in a moment." Donna excused herself. She went to check outside the villa but there was nothing there and no-one to be seen. She trudged back along the cobbled path and sat down beside Harry taking a long drink of orange juice. Through the glass Donna saw Harry had a giant smile on his face.

"What are y-y-ou s-smiling," Donna stuttered wondering what was wrong with her, she tried to stand and fell to the floor.

"H-ar-ry hel- p," She landed with a thud on the ground and was soon unconscious.

It was pitch black when Donna awoke, she groggily opened her eyes and looked around to see if she could find anything she was familiar with. _My Goat House?_ Yes it definitely was, she was laid in a pile of straw, her hands and legs tied tightly together. Was this just some game? Her mouth was gagged with silver strong duck tape, she couldn't move. _If this is Sam playing some stupid kinky game I'll kill him._

Thirty Five minutes had passed, Sam wouldn't have left her this long. It was someone else. The grogginess had worn off and now Donna was fully alert and extremely pissed off. But no matter how much effort she made to get up, the straw kept sinking and pulling her down, who would do this? Tie her up like some animal, Donna was now starting to get worried and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed and attempted to scream for help. Finally the door to the goat house creaked open and out came a masculine figure.

"Hello Donna." The voice said. _It was Harry .Thank God he'd come to help her _she thought.

He ripped the duck tape off her mouth quickly, it hurt like hell. Tears in her eyes.

"Harry thank God, someone tied me up and.." Donna was interrupted.

"Oh Donna, you seem so upset." He mocked in a false tone. "Sort of like I was when you rebounded onto me then dumped me just as quick." Donna's heart started thumping loudly as she soon realised her 'hero' was the enemy.

"Donna you should know from all the clubs you went to never to leave your drink alone." Harry tutted as if he was her father.

"Listen Harry I'm really sorry, for everything I was a slut and I'm sorry I shouldn't have used you like that just please let me go!" Donna pleaded, tears wetting her cheeks.

"Donna, you can be such a dumb bitch when you want to be," said Harry chuckling. " Even if you have been around a bit I suppose I could wear something."

"Harry.. what do you mean? Wear something? I thought you were ..." Harry interrupted her

"Gay," He said laughing, that was all an act dear Donna. I couldn't make it totally obvious I was plotting revenge could I? Now shut up and hold still he said slowly undoing his top.

"SAM!!!" yelled Donna in frantic panic. Harry held out a gun in one hand and a tranquilizer in the other.

"Listen sweetheart, I could either tranquilise Sam and have my way, or tranquilize you and kill Sam, or you could shut your pretty little face and hold it together," Donna was in hysterics but when she heard Sam and killed she immediately shut up. Nothing could hurt more than not having Sam with her.


	5. No way out

Chapter 5

A/N : Oh I left you on tender hooks didn't I ! Well this isn't going to be pretty. But nothing too disastrous will happen.

_Where is Donna? _Sam thought as he came out of the hotel after searching for the past hour. Where hadn't he looked? It was like a ghost town in KaloKairi. No-one was around. He went on searching not hearing his love cry out his name in fear.

Harry put his briefcase down on the little stool. Donna was curled up in a ball in tears, thinking she would never come back from this, _would she die? Would Sam be okay?_

"Well baby what are we going to do with you?" Harry asked.

"Don't call me baby you ass hole," Donna replied.

"Oh I love it when you are angry." Harry replied coming closer to her attempting to kiss her. Donna spat in his eye. Harry punched her around the face so her head swung back and forth. Her jaw numb. Harry wiped the spit away with a hanky looking at her in disgust.

"You were always stubborn Donna, just like you're daughter." Harry laughed cruelly at her pain.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted at Harry furiously. Harry rolled his eyes as Donna wept.

"Well I want you of course." He went into the cupboard and dragged out Sophie, tied up, her tear stained face broke Donna's heart. Donna furiously started to thrash about.

"Harm a hair on her head and I'll kill you." Donna screamed at him.

"So would it be out of order if I did this?" Harry asked, he picked up a shard of glass from the wedding and slowly brought it down Sophie's face, Sophie cried in pain as Donna wept.

"GET OFF HER!" She screamed. He let her fall to the floor as blood seeped through her wound. Donna started to shake but refused to fall, not when her daughter was in so much pain. She could see Sophie, tears rolling down her cheeks, the salt from her tears causing her even more pain. Donna knew what she had to do.

"If... If I give you what... what you want you must let her go." Donna begged.

"Deal." said Harry as he ripped the gag of Sophie.

"MOM NO!" Sophie screamed.

"Say goodbye to your mother like a good girl" Harry instructed Sophie.

"Mom please no," Sophie cried. Harry dragged Sophie back to the cupboard and placed the gag on her mouth

"We don't want any more interruptions do we now? I may grow impatient."

"Donna?" She knew that voice, Rosie's.

"Oh dear what a shame shut your pretty little mouth while I deal with this." Donna nodded

" ROSIE RUN!" Donna shouted but it was too late, Donna heard a shriek, a moment later Harry had dragged Rosie into the cupboard with Sophie. He quickly slammed the door.

"YOU BASTARD" screamed Donna.

"Relax Donna she's only tranquilised." Harry laughed. He continued "Isn't it funny that if you hadn't been such a reckless little slut in the first place none of this would have happened.

Donna hung her head in shame; she knew this was her fault. Tears dripped from her eyes onto the floor.

"That's better baby," he said nuzzling into her hair. She shook him off

"Fuck off leave me alone you psycho!" She screamed. Her head still down. He kicked her hard in the gut. She doubled up in pain; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Okay I'll have to use your daughter then to get what I want from you". Donna remembered.

"No please Harry don't!"

"Then will you be a good girl sweetheart."

"Y-y-yes."

"Okay." He kissed her on the lips roughly, tears still streaming down Donna's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open a crack. Sophie's face saw her and mouthed _Just pretend. _Donna nodded and saw Rosie give a slight smile. _It must have been temporary tranquiliser _thought Donna.

_Just pretend._ Donna thought of her wedding night, the pleasure Sam had given her, do it for Sam. Do it for Sophie.

Donna gave a soft moan through her despair. This seemed to please Harry as he started to do the unbuttons of her overalls. The touch of his rough fingers on her breasts made Donna want to vomit, instead she groaned deeply.

"I told you I can satisfy you more than your husband." he murmured between kissing her roughly.

"Mhmm," Donna murmured. All of a sudden the door flung open and Sophie and Rosie ran out


	6. Selfish Donna

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay hope your enjoying my stories please review this is really sinister xD sorry x Dedicated to all the reviewers xx

"Shit." Harry shouted and left Donna to run after Sophie and Rosie. A sigh of relief blew through Donna. She knew that they would get away. Harry's briefcase was still on the stool beside Donna she grabbed it with her two tied hands. She managed to undo the buckles. She knew he would rape her if she didn't get away. She would never see Sam again if she was caught. _Yes Harry's Cell Phone _she thought. She hurriedly texted Sam

HELP GOAT HOUSE HARRY RAPE BE CAREFUL, DONNA she sent it to Sam's number and could only hope. She quickly re-did the buckles to the brief case and lay back down. Only just realizing her bra was on show she tried to do the buttons up. Then Harry came back in.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! " Harry yelled at her, he punched her in the face and gut repeatedly, each blow she felt at the pit of her stomach. She did not cry.

"I'm glad they escaped." She let out a laugh only to be punished with 2 more blows to her back and her throat.

Sam was frantic with worry, it was now 10 and she hadn't been found. He felt his pocket vibrate and immediately took his phone out. It was from Harry. Puzzled he opened it.

HELP GOAT HOUSE HARRY RAPE BE CAREFUL, DONNA. _ What?_ He text back to Harry

I don't know what you mean?

Sophie and Rosie came bursting into the room which Sam was in.

"Sophie what happened to your face?" Asked Sam

"Harry cut me, he has mom he's going to rape her and probably kill her please the goat house, he has a gun." Sophie screamed at him frantically.

Sam's eyes widened with shock and fear as his precious wife must be so scared.

"I'll kill him" raged Sam. He ran out.

Donna was lying there bruised and beaten while Harry laid with her stroking her hair. Donna was so tired of fighting. She had warned Sam and Sophie and Rosie escaped. She could die now. Everyone else was safe. Now she could die. She slowly closed her eyes. Just as she was she heard a tone.

_Oh No, not now. _ Harry grabbed his phone, he looked confused, then obviously looked at his texting history. He looked at her as if fitting a missing piece. Donna tensed waiting for other blows, but none came.

"How selfish you are Sheridan? Texting Sam to help you. What a selfish bitch." Well I suppose I better get something out of you before lover boy gets shot. Well you are a crafty little slut aren't you?" He pulled Donna's hair back, "AREN'T YOU?" Donna nodded in despair. She hated being called a slut. She changed.

"Listen Sheridan, you want your precious Sammy to live don't you?" Donna nodded. She was so tired but listened to everything he had to say. "If you fuck me he lives you die, if you refuse, you live he dies." Donna knew she would rather die than live without Sam for the rest of her days. Harry knew this too. Sam can look after Sophie. Rosie and Tanya will help him.

"Come on we haven't got all day thanks to your bright idea," said Harry sarcastically. Donna had had enough.

"Have your way." She said blankly, with no emotion at all. She wasn't Donna anymore, she was a body. Donna had gone.

"Good." Harry pulled of his trousers. "Now you haven't got anything have you because I don't have enough time for all this protection shit. Donna broke down. She cried her eyes out, she howled, she sobbed.

"Ever heard the saying the past comes back to bite you in the ass?" Harry said laughing. He laid on top of her. He roughly forced open her legs, _what's the point in struggling. _He tore of her underwear underneath her, and forced open her mouth with his tongue. She stared up at the room. She'd had enough, then the pain, the pain that was caused. The pain of never seeing Sam or Sophie or her friends again. The pain of humiliation. He fell off her breathing deeply. She didn't move, she stayed in the position he left her. He traced his fingers along her breast line. She didn't move.

"I'm going to freshen up, be right back baby." He whispered in her ear. _There's going to be more_ she thought sadly.


	7. Unconscious

Chapter 7

A/N : This one is a bit short sorry x-

The Goat House Door prised open, revealing the early sunrise. Donna closed her eyes. _He's back for more _she thought miserably.

"Donna" whispered Sam. _No I can't let him see me like this _ thought Donna. But she couldn't help it.

"Sam." Donna replied tearfully "You have to get out of here Harry will be back any minute he will kill you."Sam opened the door fully; he nearly broke down in tears. There was his beautiful wife. Her legs still open her body cold and naked, her underwear thrown across the floor. Her beautiful face, bruised and battered. Her body tied up, she couldn't even move.

"Donna sweetheart you're going to be fine ." Sam said rushing up to her. He pulled at the rope, trying to set her free, but no avail.

"Sam, just go, look after Sophie, tell her I love..." Harry walked into the room and laughed.

"Aw don't you like the new improved Donna?" Harry laughed. He knew Sam couldn't stand his darling wife looking in so much pain.

"Let her go Harry!" Yelled Sam.

"No Sam leave it please." Donna begged.

"Shut it you," Harry snapped and punched Donna in the face. Sam lost it and flew at Harry. Punching and kicking. Harry grabbed hold of Donna and put the gun to her head.

"I'll kill her Sam" Harry said pushing the gun towards Donna's head. Tears leaked down Donna's face. Sam looked away.

"Yeah that's right, back to the door." Harry sneered. Donna saw red. She wrapped her tied arms around Harry's neck and pulled hard, Harry thrashed about, pointing the gun everywhere. She thought it might hit Sam so she released her grip. Harry stood up and kicked her in the head. She collapsed, unconscious.

"Stupid Bitch, risking her life for a man who left her pregnant and alone, no wonder she went on the rebound." Sam cried out and grabbed for the gun, a burst came through the door as the police from the mainland burst in. They grabbed Harry and removed his weapons. They took him off in the boat. Donna was carried off on a stretcher, she looked so frail and weak.


	8. Making it Back

Chapter 7

A/N: Hi thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them! This is dedicated To Mrs Meryl Streep herself  . We Love You Meryl!

Sam paced up and down the hallway of the hospital. All he could think of was Donna and Harry, Harry hurting her so badly. How she stupidly tried to save his life and risk hers.

"Mr. Carmichael?" called a Doctor. Sam rushed towards the Doctor, praying everything would be okay.

"Mr Carmichael, she is going to be okay. She is suffering shock and I am afraid, will never be able to have children. She has minor cuts and bruises but should be out tomorrow. Mr Harry Bright had been arrested with three charges, attempted murder of you and Mrs Carmichael, Rape and Physical Abuse. Until he slit his wrists at the first ten minutes in his cell with a broken mirror. He passed away 27 minutes ago sir." Sam showed no remorse, he was glad Harry was dead; he had already taken the opportunity of children away from them.

"Please can I go see her now?" pleaded Sam.

"Yes sir but it might be quite a shock. She has many bruises and cuts around her body, I would also advise therapy."

"She doesn't need therapy, she has me we will be fine together" Sam insisted. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. There was Donna asleep on the bed, he sat on the chair beside her and stroked her black eyelids. She immediately opened them.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're safe." Sam said happily as he nuzzled into her long thick curls, curls he thought he would never see again until now. She smiled and her whole face lit up. Tears staining her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She whispered, tears brimming over. She tried to lift her head but it was so sore she couldn't.

"Why are you sorry, I should have stayed when you banged your head, I should have been there till you woke up, I nearly lost you." he cried.

"He was right Sam I am a slut I slept with three guys in the same month, a hooker has more morals than I do!" She shook her long hair and sat up, wincing with pain.

"He was so wrong honey, he is dead and gone, he slit his wrists with a broken mirror piece. We are free of him." This made Donna smile through her pain.

"There is one more thing honey." He hesitated " Due to what he did inside of you, we can't have children." Donna burst into tears.

"Because that bastard took me against my will and raped me I can't conceive!" Donna yelled angrily, the machine going crazy as her blood pressure rose by the second.

"Donna calm down honey you'll cause more damage. We have one beautiful daughter Sophie, she is outside waiting for you. Would you like to see her?" Donna nodded as Sam went to get Sophie.

Tanya and Rosie were crying in the hall when Sam got to them.

"She is going to be okay, she can't have children because of what Harry had done inside of her. She has minor cuts and bruises but she will be okay."

"Thank God." They both said in unison.

Sophie walked into the ward, trembling. With a large band aid on her face from where Harry had cut her. Donna smiled as she walked through the door.

"M-Mom?" Sophie said unsure of what to do. A tear rolled down her face, she loved her Mom so much. Sophie was about to sit on the chair when Donna said

"Come here Soph." Sophie climbed onto the bed her mum was occupying, careful not to hurt her. It brought back memories of when she was a little girl who had a night mare, she climbed up to her Mom's bed and laid beside her, her Mom would stroke her long locks and stroke her neck till she fell asleep.

"What has he done to you Mom?"

"He hurt me sweetheart an..."

"Mom I'm not 4 years old I'm 20, tell me." Donna gulped.

"H-h-he hit me and t-threatened to kill me and then r-raped me." Sophie's lip quivered. How could he have been her father, a monster, she hugged him, she thought she loved him.

"I have to go Mom." Sophie said, holding back her tears.

"Please stay Soph." Donna looked at her with pleading eyes and Sophie knew she could not leave her on her own. "Okay Mom, Okay" Sophie snuggled into her Mom, Donna didn't twitch, she thought she would never see her little girl ever again.

Donna woke at 7 in the morning to find Sophie still sleeping beside her. She actually felt a hell of a lot better. She stood up feeling a little sore, but capable enough, she put her robe on Rosie had been nice to fetch. She trudged along the corridor finding Sam asleep on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs. She made her way to the chairs and sat on his lap, looming in toward his neck, he awoke straight away and kissed her passionately, to him she was still stunning, to him she was still Donna Carmichael. She started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt and stroke her finger along his chest.


	9. Tough Love

Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reviewing I could use a few more xx

Sam pulled away from Donna gently

"Honey we are in a hospital."

"I don't care, I need to do this, to prove I'm not scared of making love to you." She whispered.

"When we get home sweetheart okay?" Although Sam was eager to fulfil his beautiful wife's wishes, he knew if they went too far they wouldn't come back.

An hour later and they were back at Villa Donna. Donna took a steady few steps and she seemed to be heading straight to the goat house. Sam grabbed Donna by the waist. But she shrugged him off. She opened the door and saw herself in the corner, naked, her legs wide open, beaten and bruised, she took a step back. She let Sam steer her back to their room. She pushed him on to the bed.

"You know Hon, we can take things slowly, start off gentle."

"You start gentle," She giggled. It was good to hear her laugh again. She crouched on all fours, wincing slightly and crawled on top of Sam, kissing him lightly every so often, she sat on the top of his legs in a trance. Making no movement, just staring into space. _Right_ thought Sam. He quickly rolled over her so he was on top of her. She was so shocked he laughed. She wrapped her legs tight around him.

"I don't blame you for a second if you leave me, I know you wanted children, and I used to be able to give them to you, but now I can't so if you leave now I'd still like us to be friends." She murmured.

"Honey if you can't have kids so what? We have one beautiful daughter and I have one beautiful wife, that's all that matters to me." She started sniffling so he needed to take her mind of this depressing subject. He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, she let out a soft moan.

"Did I mention I love you?" Donna moaned as Sam took off her clothes urgently kissing every bruise on her body, He was causing this, causing her happiness, he forgot all about the recent events and got into a rhythm, Donna flung her head back and screamed. He rolled off her gasping, trying to catch his breath.

"That...was...amazing!" Donna gasped.

"I've missed that!" Sam whispered, showering her with affectionate kisses.

"It's only been 3 days honey." Donna mumbled. Though even she had to admit, it seemed like centuries since they had made love. She tossed her hair across his chest, he fiddled with it gently. " You know I could really use a bath."

"Go ahead honey."

"Yeah but don't you want a bath?"

"I'll go after you baby."

"But we should be saving water for economical purposes." She winked at him and sauntered off to the bathroom. She turned the hot tap on and poured lavender into the tub. The water looked so inviting, she decided not to wait for Sam. She jumped in and soon found herself dropping off.

She heard the door open and said

"What took you so long?" Donna giggled.

"Slut." Said an icy voice.

"SLUT"

"SLUT!" Donna screamed. Something was shaking her.

"Donna?" "DONNA!" Sam shouted waking her. Donna quickly looked around; beads of sweat pouring off her forehead. Her quick breathing steadied as she started to cry.

"Oh Sam I... I thought... he was here." Donna cried into his chest as he gently carried her out of the bath. Still soaked, and laid her gently on the bed as she wept into the pillow.

"Shh Shh Baby it's all going to be okay," he said wiping her tears and stroking her bare skin.

"No it's not! Sam, look at what he's done to me!" She stood up to give him the full view, "He rammed himself inside me so hard I'm not able to have children! And you think it's all going to be okay! I let him do that to me Sam, I could have done something, I should have done something but I didn't, I let him use me like that and now as a consequence I'M not able to have children, and why, because I'm stupid! I'm a stupid slut who can't say no!" Donna was in hysterics. Sam just stood; he didn't know what to say. After Donna's outburst he was surprised more than anything, he knew she wasn't right but this was... he couldn't explain it.

"You expect me to be okay after I've been held against my will tortured and raped but I'm not." Donna said. She felt guilty for what she said to Sam. She just had so much anger and upset trapped inside of her and she needed to release it somehow.

"Umm sweetie the doctor mentioned something about therapy, maybe it's a good idea," he mumbled .

"I don't need an old shrink patting my knee asking how I feel about everything thank you very much." she vented. She started punching the pillow in front of her hard. Screaming and yelling, Sam grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her down onto the bed. Holding her so tight she couldn't move. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear till she calmed down, she sobbed into Sam's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said before, I love you, it's just so hard because of what he did to me and the names he called me, how much it hurt. I have never been in so much pain." She wept softly.

"I know, I know honey, I shouldn't have suggested therapy."

"Why did he do this to me Sam, I know I was a ... slut in the past, but I thought we were all okay."

"So did I sweetheart, so did I." Sam held her tightly and rocked her into a gentle sleep, he remained there all night long with her.


	10. Breakfast Or not in bed

Chapter 10

A/N: I just want to say thanks so much for all the review they are all brilliant, my first fan fic and I'm a success :P. Thanks and here's the next chapter for all of you who are addicted! By the way this chapter is really short because I have a good chapter for you all !

Donna awoke in the early morning. She looked up to see Sam's head lolled against her head, he was in a deep sleep. _He deserves it for putting up with me._ She wanted to freeze time, feel nothing but love for Sam and peace. She wriggled out of his tight grip, he didn't even stir. She smiled at him. Wondering what she did to deserve someone like him, and what a bitch she was when he came here. It's no wonder he didn't tell her where to get off.

She crept downstairs and searched for something to eat. As she went into the kitchen she saw Sophie's head flat down on the table.

"Soph?" She whispered. Sophie shot up and looked around frantically. When she saw her Mom she looked relieved. She smiled lightly.

"Sophie honey you need some rest, I know it's been really hard and I know you're scared but making yourself exhausted isn't going to help," Donna fussed.

"I know Mom, I just wish I hadn't invited him, it's all my fault!" Sophie said, eyes brimming with tears.

"You weren't to know sweetie, don't let him ruin your life, it's over, now I want you to go to bed and sleep." She said kindly yet firmly. Sophie did as she was told as she heard her creak up the stairs. Donna cooked breakfast; she needed to keep busy after these events. She balanced a tray perfectly as she walked up the stairs.

"Yes, erm of course, yes I understand 20 minutes? Okay, thank you Goodbye."

"Who was that honey?" Donna asked curiously.

"The police department, they needed someone to identify Harry's body and seeing as I was the last one to see him, they asked me, I have to be there in 20 minutes." Sam answered quickly grabbing his clothes and running downstairs.

"Um okay, I guess I'll see you later on?"

"Promise." He kissed her on the cheek and ran out the front door. She crept over to Sophie's room and heard her snoring. She smiled. Nothing could hurt her anymore.


	11. Spandex

Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone  Something you would never expect : O.

Sam twiddled his fingers at the police station, looking up when anyone of authority walked past. _Do it for Donna, Do it for Donna. _He smiled when he thought about her, he loved her so much it hurt, he would do anything to protect her, she seemed really good about everything this morning. A smile on her face, humming _Super Trouper _just as before, he prayed that maybe this would be the end of everything, she cried, she shouted, she lashed out, just like she did when he left her. He remembered every word, he had just made love to her for the last time.

_Donna, I'm sorry_

_What for? You weren't that bad, she laughed. _

_I...I_

_Spit it out Sam, Jesus._

_I'm engaged._

_Ha-ha very funny!_

_I'm serious Donna, her name is Lorraine._

_Her face crumbled as she began to cry. He looked at her and cried too._

_But I love you, I want you! Not Lorraine_

_YOUR ENGAGED SAM YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE THAT._

_I didn't know I could love anyone like this._

_Love!!! You don't know the meaning of the word Sam, what was I, holiday fun? A bit on the side?? Well I don't work like that. She stormed off._

He tried not to think about that now, but just seeing her smile again set his heart racing.

"Samuel Carmichael?" A police officer called. He got up and walked into the room. His heart pounding, his blood boiling.

The room was dark and dimly lit. A sheet covering a male structure was in the centre. The police slowly took it off.

"N-n-no am I in the right room?" Sam asked nervously.

"You are identifying a Mr Harry Bright, yes?" The police officer replied, Sam nodded.

"Then you are in the right room."

"Then you have the wrong man."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sam replied. He walked out shaking, was Donna okay? Was he still on the island? She couldn't find out, it would destroy her. It was for her own good, he confirmed.

Donna heard the door slam.

"Hey honey, how did it go?" She asked.

"It went fine sweetheart, nothing to worry about." Sam said crossing his fingers.

"Well I think you are really brave Mr Carmichael and I have a big treat for you tonight." She whispered in his ear as she passed him his breakfast. This made Sam feel terrible. Why was he lying to his wife? He couldn't tell her now, but what if she watched the news? It surely would come up. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

The day flew by happily as Sam could see Donna was starting to pick herself up. Sam was so guilty; he went out to get some fresh air. When he came back in the kitchen was empty.

"DONNA?" he shouted. No answer. The he spotted something on the table. A note.

Meet me upstairs xxx Donna x

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he started making his way slowly upstairs.

"Donna?" He called.

"In here." She sang in her soprano voice. It sent shudders up and down his spine. This was going to be a hard night. _Put it out of your mind for tonight Sam, tell her the truth tomorrow._ He felt a lot better knowing he was going to tell her the truth, almost normal. As Sam opened the door to the bedroom his jaw dropped.

Donna was stood sexily beside her dressing table. Dressed in black and blue glittery spandex, her face fully made up, so hardly any of her bruises were showing. The spandex was so tight it clung to her each pore and each curve, of which were all in the correct places. She looked absolutely stunning. More than stunning. Her hair was flowing freely, just how he liked it, her radiant smile turned into a seductive one.

"Sheridan. On the bed... now." Sam said pushing her in the centre of the bed

"My my, aren't we dominant today." She said deviously giggling.

"Oh Sheridan you know what spandex on you does to me." He groaned.

"Remind me." she said seductively.

"You'll be sorry when you can't move for the next few days."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Mr Carmichael."

"Very well Mrs Carmichael." He crawled on top of her as she laid back onto the bed. She slowly undid his tie. It fluttered onto the floor.

"God you're such a tease Donna I don't think I can wait too long!" He said rolling off her.

"Oh poor baby, we are only just getting started." She teased. She rolled over so she was now on top. He pulled her in to a passionate kiss and she let out a soft moan. He started to undo the zipper at the back of her outfit.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Carmichael? I don't want to start just yet." She rolled off him and sat up straight.

"Well I am afraid that's tough, I warned you Sheridan." He replied grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her onto the quilt. He kissed her firmly on the neck, trailing his lips down to her breast line. She moaned deeply and arched her back. He pressed his finger on her spine and trailed up still he found the zipper, and carefully unzipped the back. She moved her two hands up to his shirt and in one quick movement it was off.

"I never understood how you did that." Sam murmured.

"Practice." She replied giggling. He grabbed a handful of her hair and gently pulled it back, trailing kisses across her neck. He pushed down the outfit and it slipped off with ease. She felt his hands travel down her stomach as he grabbed her hips. She slid off his trousers and with her feet pulled down his boxers.

"Oh God Donna." He said as they rolled frantically around the bed, with a loud moan it was finished and Sam tumbled off her, his breathing fast and quick. Whilst he pulled Donna on top of him.

"Remind me to never wear spandex again" she said gasping for air, making no attempt to move.

"Don't count on it; you think we are finished lightweight?" He said laughing, then they carried on thrashing on the bed till morning came.


	12. Wanted

Chapter 12

A/N: Aw romantic wasn't it Please give reviews I don't mind constructive criticism at all if you think I could do something better please tell me Love Charlotte :D

When Donna woke she found she was alone on the bed. She tried to get up, God she was stiff. She laid on the bed thinking about last night, how it was a real turn around for her, how she knew Harry would never bother her again. Donna heard a shriek coming from Sophie's room, despite being stiff, she ran right there where she found Sophie crying.

"Sophie Shh baby." She soothed rocking her baby in her arms.

"Another nightmare?" She asked. Sophie shook her head, unable to confirm with speech.

"Harry... not dead, he's wanted. Still on loose here." She whimpered.

"It was just a bad dream honey, nothing more." Sophie shook her head furiously and turned on the T.V hooked up to her wall.

'A man known as Harry Bright has falsely been claimed captured and dead. Police say they made a huge mistake and that this criminal is still on the loose, his location suspected in KaloKairi. He has been charged 3 times with Rape, Physical Violence and attempted murder of two persons. We advise that you lock your windows and doors and stay together until this criminal is caught."

Donna's jaw dropped. _What? How did this happen? Still loose in KaloKairi. He's still after me. Sam lied to me. Why?_ Tears welled up in Donna's eyes as memories came flooding back into her.

"Stay indoors Sophie, I don't want you outside at all, lock your windows and scream if anything is wrong okay?" Donna said strictly. Sophie nodded, tears running down her face onto her quilt.

Donna was furious, how could Sam do this to her? He was so stupid. She ran into the bedroom where Sam was drying himself, hot, angry tears flushed her face.

"Donna what's the..."

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" She screamed at him and collapsed onto the floor in tears. He tried to pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAM!" She yelled " YOU KNEW HE WAS OUT THERE YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She sobbed. Sam's heart sunk .

"I was going to tell you today." He whispered.

"Yeah after I fucked you last night, bit of a coincidence isn't it?" Donna screamed at him. Her heart broke in two as she thought about what she had thought in the morning, about how guilty she felt about shouting at him, how she just wanted to please him, and despite the pain she was in she slipped into her spandex and made love, just for him. Sam had tears in his eyes as he sat on the floor opposite her, she glared at him.

"No it wasn't that I just saw how much progress you were making and I didn't want to destroy it."

"How do you think I feel now Sam?" She asked furiously, she got up and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"For a walk." She replied bluntly.

"You shouldn't be out on your own Donna, you are just putting yourself in danger."

"Yeah, that's a shame for you isn't it, then you wouldn't be getting any off the island bicycle tonight!" She yelled and slammed the door.

She didn't even have any shoes on so she went down to the beach. The sand tickled her toes as she sat down in despair and cried. _I shouldn't have been so hard on Sam; he was only trying to do what's best _she thought sadly. She walked back to the house, ready to eat a piece of humble pie. She knew what she could do. She could cook dinner and they could have a meal, all three of them, just because Harry was still not arrested, it doesn't mean he was on KaloKairi. Maybe she completely overreacted. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sam?" She called. Maybe he had already left. No there was a note on the table.

Donna hope you forgive me x. It was Sam's handwriting. She smiled and on the back she saw

I'll be in the bedroom xxx

She ran upstairs and saw him under the sheets. She hopped in.

"Sam honey, please talk, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me I overreacted." Nothing. She climbed on top of him. Still nothing.

"Fine have it your way, I'm coming over to your side." She hopped out of bed and ran over the other side and screamed.


	13. Risks

Chapter 13

A/N: Hey review or I will cry: P dedicated to Donna Sheridan Carmichael x

Sam was gagged and tied up. Donna leapt back into the wall. She quickly tore of his gag, trying not to cause him any pain.

"Sam what happened."

"He's here Donna, get out now!" Sam ordered.

"I'm not going to lose you again, you didn't leave me, he wants me Sam not you. I can't bear to see you like this!" Donna cried , tears dripping to the floor.

"Shh Shh it's going to be fine." He soothed.

I'll go and ring for help!" She cried.

"Be careful baby," He whispered. She kissed him gently, sensing his fear. She crept out of the room, trying not to creak on the floorboards. She quickly opened the door only to find Harry stood there, blocking her.

"You're not going anywhere beautiful" He grinned leering at her. He pushed her hard, back onto the bed. He stepped closer to her, deliberately moving slowly to torture her. He stood on the spandex Donna wore the night before. She blushed violently; Harry looked at her face, then the outfit.

"You were busy last night Sheridan." He said picking up the spandex. "I thought those spandex days were over." She turned away from him. Furious he was making comments about her sex life.

"I will definitely have to get you to wear this later." Harry grinned.

"Shut up." yelled Sam. Donna was startled at his outburst. She saw the angry flare in Harry's eyes, the same as before he hit her that night. He walked over to Sam and raised his fist. Donna flew on top of Sam and caught full force of the blow. She yelped in pain but remained where she was. Donna used all her strength to pull apart the rope and succeeded. Sam soon had his arms wrapped around her, stroking her where she caught his punch. Harry raised his fist again hitting Donna in the face. Donna felt the warm trickling sensation of blood in her mouth, her lip was bleeding. But she was thankful it hit her and not Sam.

"Well isn't that sweet, I've got to hand it to you Sam, she's crazy about you, taking hits like that and staying strong." Harry mocked.

"Hey your looking a bit more filled out than I last saw Donna, not pregnant are you?" He laughed cruelly. Donna flew at him scratching, punching, kicking, slapping. She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to the floor.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T CONCEIVE YOU BASTARD." She broke down in tears. He picked her up by the hair and dragged her back on the bed. Sam automatically put his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently as she cried from pain.

He pulled the gun from his pocket.

"Make a move both of you and I'll kill Sam." He tied Sam back up, doing up the knot twice as hard.

"Now where were we?" He said. "Oh yes, the spandex, put them on," he flung it at Donna.

"No." Donna replied

"You can either put it on yourself or I'll put it on for you, yes or no?"

"None" She replied.

He sighed and put his finger on the trigger aiming at Sam. Donna looked in desperation.

"No wait" Harry lowered the gun. Donna picked up the spandex.

"Can I have some privacy?" Harry motioned towards the door.

"Change in the bathroom I want your hair fixed and your makeup done got it? If you think about running I'll shoot him." Donna nodded. She made her way to the bathroom, on her way she looked in Sophie's room, she had gone, the window was wide open and a note was on her bed, Donna crept in.

I'm fine Mom I snuck out of the window. I've gone to get help, Love Soph x

Donna was relieved; she quickly ran out of Sophie's room and got changed. She took her time doing her makeup and hair, stalling as much as possible until Harry shouted

"Donna if you're not in here soon. I might vent out my frustration on someone else." She was ready. She walked into the room. Harry was laid on the bed whilst Sam was sat on the floor.

"Sheridan you've still got it." He said circling her, tracing his finger round her hips.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked calmly.

"Don't you get the familiar sense of déjà vu?" Harry whispered in her ear. Donna cringed and struggled.

"Now after that little outburst earlier you're not going to get away lightly like before."

"Don't touch her." Sam shouted.

"Oh so would it be out of order if I did this?" Harry asked cupping Donna's breasts in his hands. Sam looked like he was going to explode.

"Leave it Sam, let him do what he wants, he can't hurt me anymore than he already has." She winked at Sam when Harry turned away. Just an acknowledgement, but they knew they were in this together.


	14. Paralysed

Chapter 14

A/N: Oooh didn't expect that did you ;) reviews welcome =) By the way I do have to go to school guys so when you say DO MORE. I can only do after school x

Harry stood in front of Donna and kissed her, this was her chance she brought up her leg in between his with such a force he fell to the ground instantly, and she grabbed the gun out of his pocket and held it up at him.

"Don't move." Donna yelled. She looked through her drawers and found a pair of scissors. She hopped over Harry and cut the rope.

"Get out Sam" She said it so sternly he didn't question her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you on the spot."

"Probably because I have your daughter." Harry said with a smug look on his face. Donna instantly lowered the gun.

"And probably the fact that there are no bullets to shoot me with." He added laughing. Donna shook her head in despair. She threw the gun down on the bed and Harry made a grab for it.

"God Donna you're so gullible." He said laughing; he opened the gun to show he was lying. Donna couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Harry pushed her onto the bed and laid on it with her. She turned away from him; he stroked her back through the spandex gently with the gun.

"Turn over."

"I don't want to see your face." She replied. He pushed the gun hard into her back. Her reactions made her turn instantly.

"Come closer." He pulled her by the waist so their noses were touching.

"I just want you to know that you can't do anymore to me, you raped me, you caused my infertility, and you hurt my daughter. There is nothing else you can do to cause me more pain I'm not Donna with you Harry, I am a body."

"Donna I didn't r...Realise." He mocked. He pulled a fistful of her hair back so her neck was fully shown. Donna gasped in pain as she struggled.

"Donna I couldn't find the keys, he locked us in." Sam said running into the room. He looked in shock as he saw his precious wife in pain like this. Harry calmly got up off the bed as Sam ran to her. He held her in his arms, kissing her head softly.

Sam felt a sharp prick on his leg. He began to lose feeling.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use strong tranquilisers, what an awful waste." Harry said feigning disappointment. He dragged Sam off the bed and pulled him to the door. Letting him go carelessly. Sam tried to get up, but he couldn't move his legs. His legs were paralysed.

"Now Sheridan, look what happened." He opened his briefcase and got two more of the tranquilisers out.

Donna flung herself to the door. She cried into Sam's shirt.

"Donna I love you, please don't cry." He pleaded. He gently wiped her tears away.

"Come on Sheridan, on the bed." Pointing the gun at Sam. Donna felt defenceless and weak as she crawled onto the bed. She couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. Harry strolled over to Sam, grabbing the duck tape and put a long strip around his mouth. He sat on the bed and pulled her arms towards him. He poked the needle in her skin as a sharp pain entered Donna. He injected half into each arm and Donna soon found herself not being able to feel her arms.

"I need your arms and your legs Sheridan, but I don't want this to be painless." He smirked at her as he poked the needle through the spandex just below her kneecaps. Donna crashed onto the bed.

"Let Sam out or I'll!"

"You'll what, hit me?" He said sarcastically. She tried to fling her arms upwards towards Harry's face. She started to cry. She looked at Sam who was crying himself, tears and sweat soaking him, this hurt her the most. Her husband was about to see her get raped and she couldn't do anything about it. She tried one final time.

"Please Harry let me go, I'm sorry for what I did, please just leave us alone." She begged, tears rolling down her face.

"Okay you have 10 seconds to get out or I keep you here." Harry said. For a brief moment, Donna forgot she was paralysed and tried to make a move. Then it all came back to her.

"5...4...3...2...1." Harry counted down as he started to come closer to Donna.

"Zero." He whispered in her ear. He pulled on the zipper to her outfit and it soon came tumbling off. Donna wept as she glanced at Sam looking away.

"Sam, help me." She cried. She immediately felt selfish as there was nothing he could do to stop this. Harry grunted and quickly tore off his underwear. Donna felt sick. She felt the pain between her legs burning up her whole body. Harry pulled her hair back and she screamed in pain as she felt the burning sensation intensify inside her. Harry shouted loudly as he released her hair. He fell off her breathing quickly.

"Just like old times, eh Sheridan?" he laughed; he pulled on his underwear and reached for his trouser pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He inhaled deeply.

"Please Harry, put my underwear back on." She felt humiliated she had to ask. Surprisingly, he did as she asked. Once he had finished he took out another cigarette.

"Ash tray anywhere honey?"

"Go to hell!" Anger flashed in Harry's eyes he pushed the cigarette onto her stomach. She cried out in pain as she tried to shake it off.

"I'm going for a shower." He left them both.


	15. I Love You Sam

Chapter 15

A/N: Poor Donna  Dedicated to the reviewers I love you ALL!!!

Sam shakily stood up, the tranquiliser had worn off. He stumbled over to Donna, she started breathing deeply

"Shush Donna you must be quiet okay? We are going to be okay, I have a plan." She nodded, Sam heard the door creak open and ran back to his position. Harry came in with a towel round him. Donna looked at him fear in her eyes.

"Ready for round two?" He asked jumping on top of her. His weight crushed her as she struggled to breathe. He kissed her forcefully on the mouth. All of a sudden, Harry flew back. Donna looked around frantically to see Sam strangling Harry. Harry grabbed the gun and tried to shoot Sam, Sam suddenly swerved as Harry pressed the trigger. A bang went off as Donna screamed. It was silent. Donna's head slumped to the side of the bed. Her side pouring with blood. Sam released Harry and ran over to his wife's side.

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry shouted. He pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger blood spattered on Donna's stomach and face. Sam ripped off his shirt and tied up Donna's wound. He ran downstairs and rung the ambulance. As soon as he had finished he ran back up and took Donna's face in his hands. Donna slowly opened her eyes.

"I L-L-Love Y-y-y-ou Sam, take c-care of S-s-Sophie" She whispered.

"Don't you talk like that Donna you're going to be okay." Sam replied. Tears rolling down, dripping on to her hair.

"I'm so tired Sam." She murmured. She was fighting so hard to stay awake, her eyes were so heavy. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I love you." Her head fell back as she closed her eyes.

"Donna?" Sam shook her slightly. She made no movement. The door slammed open as doctors as they carried Donna off on the stretcher.

Sam sobbed in the private room. _Why her, she did nothing wrong_. A Doctor came in and sat beside Sam.

"Mr Carmichael, Donna lost a lot of blood, we luckily found a donor and put back into her the amount of blood she had lost, and she managed the transfusion perfectly. She stopped breathing Mr Carmichael, we have hooked her up to a life support machine, but it's extremely unlikely her heart will restart.

"But there is a chance she will live?"

"A very small one yes."

"May I go see her."

She beckoned him towards the ward in which Donna was in. He sat on the chair beside her. He held her hand and prayed. _Please let her be okay, it's not her time to go yet. Please._ A bleep went off on her machine. He pressed the buzzer urgently.

A/N Sorry this one is really short but I have to hang suspense :P


	16. Two Left Feet

Chapter 16

A/N: Hop e you like it, dedicated to ImaDynamo!

Doctors rushed in to the ward.

"Her hearts beating!"

"It's impossible!" They unhooked the life support machine.

"Her breathing is stabilizing!" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was so confused, was she going to be okay?

"This is nothing but short of a miracle." The main doctor said.

"Hook her up to a drip." One said. The main doctor approached Sam. He smiled and shook his hand.

"You're a very lucky man Mr Carmichael, the bullet was 1.5 inches away from rupturing her spleen, she's a miracle, and she will wake up any time now."

"I know." Sam smiled, tears fogging his eyes, she was so strong. The doctors left smiling at Sam. He walked slowly to the back to the chair; He held her hand and kissed it gently.

"You could plant one on my mouth you know."

"Donna!" Sam cried as tears ran down his face. He thought of how close he came to losing her, how he felt when they put her on life support. How her head lolled in his arms.

"Hi honey." She whispered facing him, wincing from the pain in her side. Tears leaked down Donna's cheek as she thought about what she had put him through.

"What's the matter? Is it really painful?" Sam asked concerned Donna shook her head.

"No it's just sad to think, that if I had waited for you when you went twenty one years ago, like you told me too, this wouldn't have happened. We would have had 21 years of bliss. We could have had more children, we could have been perfect." She cried through her tears but she continued.

"You wouldn't have had to be put through this. You would be able to have babies to rock to sleep at night, you could read them stories and you wouldn't have had to see your wife being raped by a past lover!" Her voice raised, her blood pressure rising.

"Stop it!" Sam scolded "That's enough Donna, I know it's hard for you and it's hard for me, but this time I KNOW Harry is dead. I saw him. You need to let this go Donna."

Donna was shocked at Sam's little outburst, but she knew he was right, now she knew he had finally got what he deserved she could start to build her life back together.

"Honey, where is Sophie?" asked Donna

"She is with us and she is fine, we picked her up on the way to the hospital, we found her sailing to the mainland for help." Donna smiled. Her little girl was so brave.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm so tired, do you mind if I sleep?" she asked.

"Of course." she laid on the pillow, Sam stroking her hair. She fell into a deep sleep that night.

That is what happened most of the week, Sam stroked her hair and she fell asleep. Sam was exhausted himself. He stayed with her day and night. Rocking her gently when she woke up crying. A week slowly passed. Donna was up and walking. They went to see the doctor to make sure everything was okay.

"Well I have checked your recent x-ray Donna and you look fine, your wound has nearly healed, just take it easy."

"What about sex?" Donna and Sam said in unison. They both blushed.

"I do not see the harm in sexual activity as long as you take it easy Donna." The doctor replied. They both thanked the doctor and hurried out.

"You heard the doctor Sheridan, No spandex." He said chuckling. She nudged him sharply with her shoulder. But even so she chuckled. They reached the beach. Sam stood in front of her.

"May I have this dance Mrs Carmichael?" He said taking her hand.

"There's no music Sam!" Donna giggled.

"Hit it Pepper!" _Super Trouper_ played into Donna's ears.

"Sam!" she giggled as he pulled her close, she put her hands around his neck as they swayed along to the music.

"_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me but I won't feel blue, 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you!" _Donna sang softly, Sam pulled her in closely and kissed her. He tripped over a rock as he was not concentrating and he fell, Donna fell on top of him in a heap giggling.

"You always did have two left feet Sam Carmichael." She giggled. He flicked her nose gently and pulled a strand of her golden hair.

"You know where we are." Sam whispered.

"Of course." She replied.

"I remember when we sat out here and watched the stars all night." Sam said smiling at her. "They were shining brighter than ever that night." replied Donna. A tear was shed from Donna's eye. Sam wiped it away. He stood up and carried Donna in his arms back to the hotel.


	17. Aqua

Chapter 17

A/N sorry it took so long to update blame homework 

"I can walk Sam, I know you're tired." Donna said laughing. The stairs seemed endless as Sam carried Donna in his arms.

"I know honey but I don't mind, you're as light as a feather." He said, and that is how he felt. He was the luckiest man in the world. The eventually got up to the hotel and Donna wriggled out of his arms.

"So what do you want to do tonight honey?" He asked.

"I'd really like for us all to go out for a meal, me, and you, Tanya, Rosie and Sophie." She replied.

"Sure we can go to _Jurupa Kuna_." Sam had something completely different in mind but didn't want to pressure her. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they walked into the villa.

Tanya and Rosie sprung out at Donna as they jumped on her. They were all crying while Sam stood there, he didn't know what to do.

'Dynamo's Dynamite's sleep all day and woohoooooo all night' the three shouted before collapsing into another embrace. Sophie heard the noise and ran outside. They both ran out to each other and hugged firmly. Donna spun Sophie around as a few tears dropped out of her eyes.

"Sam and I wanted to invite you all to a meal tonight, our treat." Donna said smiling.

"Sheridan, if we are going out with you tonight it is definitely my treat." Tanya replied. Donna thanked her with a hug. Donna, Tanya, Rosie and Sophie ran to Donna's room to get ready. Sam shook his head wondering what he should do; he knew this would take a while.

All four girls got changed together .While Sophie got a shower, Donna slowly took off her white puff sleeved t-shirt and shook her long curls, revealing a huge white bandage where the gun had shot her. Tanya and Rosie gasped and had their arms around her immediately, tears sprung up in Donna's eyes as she leant on Rosie, this was the first time she had seen her wound, she gently undid the bandage that was wrapped around her and gasped as she saw a hole. She gently ran her fingers around it, she couldn't feel anything. She turned around to the bed and saw Harry on top of her. She looked around at the corner and saw Sam laid there; she looked down at her arms. Small scars where he injected her. She swung back, Tanya and Rosie caught her.

"Chiquitita, I don't think you're ready for this." Rosie said worriedly. Donna pushed them off her and looked at herself again in the mirror, she wasn't going to let him destroy her emotionally or physically, she was still Donna Carmichael, he was dead.

"I'm fine, it was just a shock that's all, I am still the same Donna, don't worry you two, I'll miss you when you leave."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, Tanya's divorce just came through, she got £10,000 for it, we are moving to KaloKairi!" Rosie said happily. Tears sprung into Donna's eyes as she jumped on them both. They were going to be together again finally. Sophie walked in from the shower with a towel round her. All she saw was her Mom in her bra and two women at the bottom of her. Sophie quickly looked at the wound, but decided it was best not to say anything, instead she laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with you Mom" Sophie said clutching her sides. Donna grabbed Sophie and pressed a finger in both her hips so she fell to the floor giggling.

"Your Mom can still bring you to the ground." Donna said giggling. Sophie got up and ran to her room to get dressed, Donna lightly kicking her rear on the way. She had a shower in the hospital in the morning so she didn't have one. Instead she searched through her wardrobe. She had nothing. She slipped on a plain white t-shirt and cropped fraying jeans. She knew they would all dress up and look stunning. Sophie walked into her Mom's room, her hair tied up in a low ponytail, wearing a stunning yellow strapless dress and silver heels.

"You look beautiful darling." Donna said. Sophie looked at her Mom.

"What are you wearing Mom?" Sophie asked innocently. Donna stood up and twirled aimlessly. Donna recognised Sophie's facial expression, she was thinking hard. Sophie grabbed her Mom's hand gently and brought her into her room.

"I want to you to close your eyes Mom." said Sophie grabbing her discarded scarf on the body and loosely tying it up. But not loosely so she could see. Sophie rummaged around her wardrobe and let out a small whoop. She lifted her Mom's top and asked her to step out of her trousers. Sophie slipped the garment over Donna and pulled a belt over her stomach, not too tightly, she didn't want to hurt her. Sophie brushed her Mom's hair delicately, She wrapped separate segment of her Mom's hair into her curlers. Now for the makeup. She gently undid her Mom's blindfold.

"Don't open!" Sophie said sternly, Donna did as she was told. Donna felt a light brush on her eyelids, another firmer brush flicking her eyelashes up. Sophie gently opened the bottom of Donna's eye and applied eyeliner too each one. She put faint blush on her Mom's cheekbones. Then pink lipstick on her lips. She was finished.

Sophie put her Mom's blindfold on her, carefully so she didn't smudge the makeup. She led her back into the room. She took the blindfold off her Mom, checking for smudges. She turned her opposite to the mirror.

"Open." Donna opened her eyes. She double glanced and gasped. Sophie did this?

"I look... I look."

"You look hot Mom." Sophie finished the sentence off for her.

Donna was wearing an aqua blue dress with tiny silver sequins stitched to the sides. A black belt clasping her stomach. She looked so skinny. Her hair was tumbling down, before in loose curls, now in tight ringlets with a blue diamante slide at the side. A necklace with a small diamond hanging from her neck. Tears welled up in Donna's eyes as she twirled.

"Don't you dare cry, you'll smudge your makeup." scolded Sophie.

"I look like I'm going to prom." whispered Donna giggling to her. She walked downstairs to find Sam in a tie and shirt. His face dropped when he saw her. She smiled raising her eyebrows. She knew what he wanted, and he might get his way later.


	18. I didn't know

Chapter 18

A/N: Hi :D It's coming to an end guys, unless you want me to write more from the same story please let me know but I was thinking of doing a new one (obviously Sam & Donna ) Just let me know I am going to go to chapter 20. (Tell me if you want more)x Love Charlotte 

Donna turned and still saw Sam with his mouth gaping open.

"Honey close your mouth." She giggled grabbing his hand and swaying it. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. Tanya and Rosie came through together. Tanya wearing a bright red mini dress with red stiletto's she looked fabulous. Rosie wearing a green silky shirt and white skinny jeans. They both looked so amazing.

They walked along the cobble stones to the restaurant, it was quite far. They sat down in the restaurant as Sam tucked Donna in her chair. Donna looked at the menu, the chicken salad looked gorgeous. She decided to order that, the waitress came up.

"May I take your order?" She asked politely, they each took they're order and finally Donna said

"I'll have the Ughh." Donna moaned as Sam stroked her inner thigh. Sam burst out in laughter.

"M'am are you okay?" The waitress asked worried.

"I'm fine I'd like the chicken salad please." She said glaring at Sam. The waitress hurried off. Tanya and Rosie looked at Donna, confused.

"Will you excuse me a moment please." Donna said raising her eyebrows at Sam, signalling him to come to the toilets. She got up and a moment later so did Sam.

Donna pushed him.

"Don't ever do that to me again Samuel Carmichael." She giggled. He pulled her closer so their noses were touching. He spun around quickly so she was against the wall, he gently put his hand up her dress as he kissed her. She shrugged him off.

"Sam I am not going to have sex with you in a restaurant toilet. I am a little classier than that." She said giggling. He sighed from disappointment.

"By the way you look stunning tonight darling." He smiled at her as she blushed. He pulled her back in for another kiss. A soft moan escaped her as he gripped her dress.

"Sam don't do this to me, I won't be able to resist." She whispered kissing him softly. Breaking apart she left before they got carried away.

"Someone looks a bit flustered." Giggled Tanya.

"Eww!" Sophie whined "Mum you didn't did you, with Dad?" Donna thought this was a great chance to make Sophie squirm.

"No we didn't, we just had sex." Said Donna casually

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO GROSS." Sophie said in disgust.

"I'm kidding honey calm down." replied Donna giggling. Then Sam walked in and all four girls started laughing fit to bust. He looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"No reason." Donna said. Their meals came as they ate they made small talk. Tanya and Rosie telling Sophie and Sam what she got up to as a Dynamo. Donna turned the same colour as the red wine she was sipping.

"I think they have heard enough both of you." She said poking them. Sophie yawned as her eyes started drooping. She rested into her Mom's arm and she soon felt Sophie's breathing deepen.

"I can't believe she fell asleep lightweight." Donna giggled quietly. She was about to wake her up when Sam stood up and put her on his back. Donna teared up, they looked like Father and daughter, as far as Donna was concerned, he was. As they left Tanya and Rosie separated, they wanted a night on the razzle. Part of Donna wanted to join them, she could use a girls night out, but she knew Sam would be disappointment as he needed her presence tonight.

"Darling, does it bother you Sophie, well she might, might..." Donna trailed off.

"Might not be mine?" Sam asked. Donna nodded.

"Honey, you don't know? While you were in hospital we all had to have blood tests to find a donor and, our blood was the same, I assumed they told you." He said grinning at her.

"She called you Dad at dinner." Donna remembered. She was overwhelmed. She had hoped Sam was her father. Sophie might have been Bill's or... even Harry's.

"Honey that's brilliant!" she said, jumping up and down. She gave a little scream and Sophie woke up.

"Huh? Oh!" Sophie laughed; she was on Sam's back.

"You can put me down if you want Dad." She said as Sam let go of her. She dropped to the floor and landed on her feet perfectly, like a cat. They walked together.

"Sophie honey, I had no idea Sam was your Dad!" Donna squealed excitedly. Sophie grinned at her Mom as she gave her a tight hug. They all walked across the beach together, hand in hand. They climbed up to the stairs of Villa Donna.

"Night Mom, night Dad." She said kissing them both on the cheek and making her way up the stairs.


	19. DIY

Chapter 19

Ah I'm sorry the last chapter  But I'll start on a new one straight away I already have ideas. But if you want me to carry on with this story I will it's just there haven't had many reviews so I don't know if you are getting bored x

Donna slumped on the couch, unable to take in everything. It was so hot. She opened the room's wooden window. It snapped off in her hand. She sighed; just because everything was getting better it didn't stop the hotel from falling to pieces around her. She got up and grabbed her DIY bag. She returned to the window and bent down to pick it up. She felt two hands on her hips pulling her upright. Pulling her closer. Her back on his stomach. He kissed her neck as she bent it for him.

"I love you." she murmured. They both fell on the couch. Sam clawing at her dress urgently. He had been waiting for this all night.

"Sam we can't do it here." Donna said between kisses. What if Rosie and Tanya came in whilst they were thrashing around on the sofa.

"Fine let's go." Sam took Donna by the hand and led her to the beach.

"I don't think you understand the word 'private' and 'decency'" Donna giggled. Sam started taking off his clothes and ran into the ocean. Donna couldn't believe it, she was acting like a teenager again, it felt good, and it made her feel alive again. Before she could talk herself out of it she quickly stripped and dived in. She couldn't see Sam anywhere.

"Sam." She whispered. She was suddenly pulled under by her feet. She quickly pulled up for air. Where Sam was floating above her laughing. She met him with a quick urgent kiss, she needed him now. She wrapped her legs around him,

"Sam, I need you now." Donna whispered urgently. Her heart was racing as Sam gasped and moaned. His hands firmly gripping her shoulders, he entered her, Donna screamed with ecstasy. Her nails dug into his bare skin as she moaned, he drifted apart from her. He kissed her gently on the mouth. She was so happy. They drifted onto the sand and pulled on their clothes over soaking bodies and walked hand in hand back to the hotel.


	20. The truth hurts x

Chapter 20

A/N: Okay back by popular demand!! I will have 2 stories on the go I guess. Sorry about the riot I caused :P

"Do you know we have been husband and wife for 6 months?" Donna asked him, stroking Sam's hair.

"I have enjoyed every single second." Sam smiled at her, she continued.

"Maybe we could have a little celebration, not a big one but a few people here." She asked.

"If it's what you want sweetheart I am happy to oblige." He replied kissing her forehead lightly. Donna heard the door knock, she grabbed a nightgown and ran downstairs. She opened the door to a stranger.

"Hi I am James, Sam's brother." He said politely. Donna was a little confused but the family resemblance was striking.

"Hi I'm Donna Sam's wife." She greeted him with a hug.

"Please come in and excuse the mess." She said. "You wait here and I'll go get Sam." Donna ran upstairs to find Sam dressed.

"Um honey, you're brothers here." Sam looked confused,

"James?" he asked. Donna nodded, Sam raced downstairs and greeted his brother with an old handshake. _Boys will be boys_ thought Donna as she prepared coffee for everyone.

"Thanks Honey." Sam said as she handed him his cup. She smiled at him

"Thank you Mrs Carmichael." Said James.

"Call me Donna." She replied smiling. Donna went out to the courtyard to peg out some washing.

"Wow she's stunning!" remarked James, "If you hadn't muscled in first I would..." He was interrupted by Sam's glares. _Not this time James, you won't take her off me. You have taken girls in the past but not Donna. _Sam thought to himself.

"Could I perhaps have a look around the island? If you do not mind." James asked.

"Of course not!" Sam replied as James went out of the door.

Donna was out back, she had finished the washing, and she needed a drink. She went to the bar. _For God's Sake I will kill Pepper._ Donna thought, he had left all the cocktail shaking equipment out, Donna picked them up. _I used to be able to do this really well, I wonder... _ She started throwing the glasses about, one went astray and smashed on the floor.

"I guess the people you entertained had to wear helmets instead of party hats!" Someone said from behind her.

"James you scared the life out of me!" She giggled, tossing her curls back. He picked up a glass.

"Here is how you do it." He said grabbing her at the back of her arms, he slowly rotated them, making her catch each one. She smiled at him,

"It's all about the rhythm," He said as he put his hands on her waist, making her move.

"Donna." Shouted Sam. Donna's concentration broke as glasses went everywhere. Sam was stood behind the tree; he came out and pushed his brother.

"GET OUT OF HERE JAMES!" Sam shouted pushing him back, James fell to the floor and Donna went with him, James scrabbled up and ran back to the dock, he sailed off just like that. Donna got up, furious.

"What the hell just happened Sam?!" She shouted.

"It made me feel sick, the way he was draped over you!" Sam shouted back. Donna glared at him.

"For God's sake he wasn't draped over me, we were just having fun." She argued

"Yes well my idea of fun isn't exactly your idea of fun is it now Donna!" He yelled furiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sam? What are you implying?" Sam had enough, he didn't even think.

"Well I'm not the slag who fucked 3 guys in the same month and didn't have a clue who her child's father was am I?" Sam covered his mouth, he couldn't believe he actually said that. Donna's face crumbled. As tears gushed down her face.

"Donna I didn't mean that honey, I'm sorry I was just angry." He pleaded. Donna's legs shook as she looked into his eyes.

"H-h-how could you say that?" She whispered tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to honey." He couldn't explain what came over him. Tears were now in his eyes.

"Well now I know what you think of me. I am sorry for my past, but it happened, I can do nothing to stop that, if I could go back and wait, I would but I can't Sam." She said tearfully; trying not to let her voice wobble, she wasn't angry with him, she still loved him, but what he said was true, and she couldn't change that.

"Donna I want you, I love you so much it hurts, I didn't mean anything I said, I said it because I was angry with James, please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Of course I forgive you for what you said." She said holding him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"But I don't think I will ever forgive myself." She added in a whisper, too low for him to hear, they walked back to the hotel. She wasn't angry with him, she loved him so much it hurt, she knew he didn't mean it. But what he said was true.


	21. Ice Cream

Chapter 21

A/N: Aw I hate it when I make them fight  Thanks for the reviews, I love you all, dedicated to Meryl Streep, and she rocks  Dedicated also to Kaylee A.K.A AbsoluteAddiction-x - Read her fan fic it is amazing!

Donna was silent, tears were in her eyes but she didn't complain. She sat in the kitchen with a tub of Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia.

"You are still upset." Sam said as he came through the door.

"Why would you say that?" Donna asked suspicious, sometimes it was like he had a monitor hooked up to her emotions.

"Because you always eat ice cream when you are upset." He said smiling at her.

"I do not!" Donna protested.

"Remember when you and Rosie fell out, I had to stop at the shop and search for Cherry Garcia. I ended up going all the way to the mainland for it!" He sighed, remembering.

"I'm sorry for what I said Donna, I didn't mean it I was just so angry with James." Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.

"How could you treat your own brother that way." Shouted Donna, anger flooded through her body as she stood up at Sam.

"He... well he." Sam stuttered.

"Spit it out Sam, you can tell me." She said slightly more sincerely than she had before.

"He was one of the people Lorraine had an affair with and when you were outside he implied some things. didn't want to lose you, because you're the only woman I want. No-one else." Sam said tearfully.

"Sam, I had no idea, I'm sorry, you never said anything." She replied. She felt bad, she knew Sam had no right to say what he said to her but, she knew he was upset, he had stuck with her with the trouble with Harry, she would always stick with him, she had truly had forgiven him for what he said to her. She loved him so much.

"I love you Sam Carmichael, I would never leave you, I would rather die than be without you." She said grabbing both of his arms.

"Then that makes me the happiest man alive Donna Carmichael."He replied kissing the tip of his nose. She went back to her ice cream.

"Want some?" She asked sliding a bowl, he sat with her as she scooped him a bowlful.

"Hey Donna." He said. Grabbing her attention, she looked around and Sam wiped ice cream onto her nose.

"Oh it's on Carmichael." She laughed flicking a spoonful at him. It hit him directly in his left eye. Donna burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

"She shoots she scores!" She cheered, doing a little victory dance around the room, humming eye of the tiger. She forgot she still had ice cream on her nose, she hopped into the living room, Sam chased her, he grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was facing, he leaned in, looking like he was about to kiss her, she puckered up and closed her eyes, she felt something wet on her nose. Sam had the ice cream on his tongue.

"Eww Eww Eww Sam that is so disgusting, you animal." She giggled rubbing her nose. Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cwome Hewre." He said grabbing hold of her and licking her neck.

"Sam get off!" She squealed wriggling around and giggling. He tightened his grip and kept licking her neck and her ear. Sophie walked in and looked shocked. Donna blushed.

"Oh that's gross, I am never kissing you again Mom." Sophie giggled. She walked into the kitchen.

"What is this on the floor and table?" Sophie asked. Donna snorted with laughter, as did Sam. Sophie looked at them but didn't want to find out what they had gotten up to. Donna could see what Sophie was thinking and spluttered with laughter.

"Honey it is actually ice cream." She reassured her daughter. A look of relief flashed upon Sophie's face as she giggled weakly.

"You have a dirty mind Sophie Sheridan!" Donna giggled. Sophie blushed so furiously. She just walked out embarrassed, still giggling at her interpretation.

"So Mrs Carmichael, want to go for a walk across the beach?" Sam asked. Donna nodded and smiled, grabbing his hand as they set out along the cobbled footpath.


	22. Sweet Promises

Chapter 22

A/N: Argh don't know where the story will lead, I'm thinking and thinking, I promise to think of something! Dedicated to reviewers xx

They walked together, hand in hand, the tip of the tide washing over Sam's flip flops. The water felt cold and refreshing against the Greek heat. Donna rested her head on his arm as they walked.

"Sam." Donna said leading up to a question.

"Yes honey." He knew she was going to ask something.

"Why did you marry Lorraine in the end?" Donna asked, twiddling his fingers and entwining them with hers.

"As a sort of revenge, when Victor told me you had gone off with some other guy in Paris I was angry with you. So I married Lorraine to get revenge on you, pretty pathetic right?" He said.

"Poor Lorraine." Donna said shaking her head, although she and Sam were married after Lorraine and he broke up. She still felt like a home wrecker, but it wasn't her fault, she didn't know.

"We went home from our honeymoon the same night because as we were making love in the room I shouted your name instead of hers." Sam admitted guiltily.

"You didn't!" Donna gasped, that was harsh, but it wasn't her fault they had fallen in love, it just sort of happened.

"And what about your two sons, Ryan and John, you never told me how they took it about us being together." She asked.

"They were far from happy, they don't want to see me again, and Lorraine has a new husband so he is the big thing now." Sam answered, tears welling up in his eyes. Donna felt so bad for him, she couldn't imagine what she would do if Sophie did that to her. They started to head back to the villa.

"Oh Sam." She said her own eyes filling up. He looked at her.

"This sounds terrible and awful, but it was all worth it to have you by my side." Sam said. Donna as astonished, she had no idea she meant that much to him.

"Sam that was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, and I can't even explain how much I love you right now. Words can't explain it." She gushed to him.

"Why don't you show me Sheridan?" Sam said cheekily. She rolled her eyes but she secretly wanted the same thing.

"Fine." She whispered. Sam lit up as a devious smile came across his face. She ran back up to the villa. She ran into her room and dived onto the bed.

"Before we start, I have something to give you, it was from a while back." He mumbled shyly and handed her a small silver ring. She recognized it instantly.

"The promise ring you gave me." She gasped as tears welled up. Sam nodded. Donna remembered the night where she threw it at him and walked off.

"Why did you keep it?" Donna asked amazed he could be that sentimental.

"Because I was hoping one day you would forgive me and wear it again." She smiled and held out her hand, he placed it on top of her wedding ring. She stroked her finger; she would never take it off again. He kissed her softly as she gently laid her head down on the pillow as he slowly lifted the top over her head. He trailed kisses down her cleavage, down to her stomach stopping at the waistband of her worn out denim jeans. She lifted off his shirt, her fingers touching his skin felt like static electricity, she kissed him slowly and meaningfully as he gently tugged off her jeans. With her feet, Donna pulled on Sam's trousers and they fell to the ground. She rose her behind so he could pull off her underwear, she copied his actions as they moved at a rhythm only they knew off, perfectly blending together to satisfy each other's needs, it was so hot as Sam's body was radiating heat off her, Donna moaned as he rolled off her gently and stroked her hair.

"It is costing me a fortune washing these bed sheets every time we have sex." She giggled


	23. The Winner Takes It All x

Chapter 23

A/N: Okay this can't go on anymore, final chapter or it'll start getting boring, check out my new one! I'm sorry but I don't want to ruin it! There will be plenty more Donna & Sam stories but this has reached the end x I have a new one and I'll keep going just not with this one x Thanks for the support 

"Wow it's been a pretty hectic 6 months." Donna said as she curled up to Sam.

"Yeah it has, but that is all behind us yes? We focus on the future Sheridan." Sam said sternly.

"Yes sir." She joked mocking a salute. She tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Sheridan I am officially giving you the day off as your husband." He ordered. She laid back down.

"I am fine with that Sir." She laughed and stretched. She felt really sore today around her wound.

"I think we kinda overdid things last night honey." She groaned. Sam looked concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered in fear. She looked at his face, the truth of the matter was, it hurt like hell, it did last night as well, little did he know when he was fast asleep she crept down the stairs to get some pain relief, but she couldn't say that to him, not after everything he had done for her, how understanding he had been.

"No honey, it's just after I get a bit sore." She said wincing when she tried to sit up. Sam looked at his wife.

"Do you need anything honey?" he asked sympathetically. "Your painkillers?"

"No I took them a while ago." _Oh crap, I just don't think sometimes_ Donna thought to herself. Sam didn't say anything but she knew what he was thinking.

"I am not really any use to you am I Sam." She said sadly; shaking her head. Sam was upset he hurt her, he was also frustrated at the fact she wouldn't be in any pain if it wasn't for Harry. But even so how could she feel that, like she was no use to him.

"Do I honestly make you feel like that Donna?" He asked starting to feel extremely guilty.

"No no, the exact opposite Darling, I just want to make you happy, to please you but it hurts me to do that for you." She muttered, tears in her eyes. Sam felt terrible, if only he knew how she felt he would never have even done what he did, he felt terrible for her.

"Sam, please don't be upset with me." She whined pouting her lips and batting her eyelids at him.

"I'm not upset with you sweetheart, why would you think that, I only care for you, you know that." He said kissing her gently. Strangely enough, she believed him.

"Sing for me." Sam said suddenly out of the blue. Donna was smiling.

"Why?" Donna asked curiously.

"Because it cheers me up and I love your voice." Sam replied.

"Fair enough." She said giggling. She sat up wincing a little and started belting her way through the winner takes it all.

"Remember when you sang that on our wedding day." Sam said sadly.

"Yeah I do, and it's true Sam, the winner takes it all, and I won." She replied.

A/N: That's the end people, I am really sorry :'( Check out my other one!


End file.
